Fear Is The Heart Of Love
by Love is Weakness
Summary: Os eventos se passaram depois do ultimo episodio da segunda temporada, com Emma e Regina indo atras de Henry. A historia é contada pelo ponto de vista de Regina. [Swan Queen] - [One Shot] - [Song Fic]


**N/A: **_Fic femslash Swan Queen._

_Se isso de alguma forma te incomoda ou te ofende, por favor nem leia. O universo que exploro pertence a série Once Upon a Time e a Disney/ABC, inspirada na musica "I Will Follow You Into The Dark" da banda Death Cab For Cutie. Essa fic não possui nenhum fim lucrativo, de modo que não estou ganhando nada com isso, apenas a satisfação de escrever. _

_Essa fanfic é uma obra de ficção, que não tem compromisso algum com a verdade, então qualquer semelhança com pessoas vivas ou mortas ou com fatos reais terá sido mera coincidência._

_Achei a imagem no Google._

* * *

**Fear Is The Heart Of Love**

**Capítulo 1 – In The Blackest Of Rooms**

Eu não tinha intenção alguma de me apaixonar por aquela loira, não naquele navio pelo menos. Principalmente com os pais dela logo ali no quarto ao lado. Talvez nem ela quisesse ter se apaixonado por mim. Mas no final das contas estávamos tão quebradas, no final das contas estávamos tão seguras que uma podia tirar a solidão da outra, e de que não passaria de um beijo, que não passaria de uma transa. Que no dia seguinte nós duas iriamos nos encarar na mesa do café da manha em silencio, enquanto o navio balançava e as pessoas nos encarariam tentando entender o silencio. E ficaria então só por isso. Mal saberiam eles que só havia silencio, pois muita coisa já havia sido dita na noite passada e porque também estávamos exaustas.

Ou era por que tínhamos vergonha de assumir o que acontecera na noite anterior?

Acho que eu fiquei com medo de dizer algo a ela e acabar numa briga. E eu acabasse dizendo o quanto eu senti nojo de seu corpo, de sua língua na minha, do gosto do seu sexo contra a minha boca e de como estávamos erradas em deixar que um beijo fosse tão longe. E é claro que se eu dissesse isso a ela eu estaria mentindo. Então por isso me calei. Me calei na noite seguinte também. E a evitei nos dias que se sucederam.

Então duas semanas se passaram desde que estávamos naquele navio e que dividíamos o mesmo quarto. Eu sempre sabia que ela estava acordada durante a noite, eu podia sentir a respiração dela no silencio daquele cômodo. O balanço do navio já não mais embalava o sono dela e também já não mais embalava o meu.

Fiquei pensando em todas as coisas que dissemos uma pra outra naquela transa. Me pergunto agora se eu disse que a amava. Espero que não. Pois não seria certo. Não naquele dia pelo menos. Com o passar do tempo eu deixei de evita-la, pois entendi que o motivo do nosso primeiro beijo foi pura carência. Mas agora eu precisava dela como nunca precisei de alguém.

Meu filho criava um vinculo entre nós duas. _Nosso filho. _ E pensando melhor agora, ela era meu vinculo pra tudo que eu sempre quis ser – e ter- na vida. Será certo dizer agora que ela me completava? Ou devo dizer que ela me_ neutralizava_? O que eu teria sido sem ela? E o que eu teria sido se ela sempre estivesse aqui? Eu sei as respostas, pois eu as dizia para mim mesma quando eu me via se eu a amava.

Mas é claro que eu a _amei_. Mas é claro que eu _**amo.**_

E ela nem precisava dizer de volta. Ainda assim ela disse. Ainda assim ela disse todas as noites antes de pegar no sono e ao despertar, e às vezes era como se ela dissesse enquanto estava dormindo ou talvez fosse algo da minha cabeça. De qualquer forma eu respondia de volta e a beijava, mesmo dormindo, mesmo que ela não respondesse mais aos beijos, pois estava completamente adormecida em meus braços. Senti-la ali era o suficiente, ouvi-la respirar e resmungar durante a noite porque eu roubava seu lençol era o suficiente.

Quantas vezes eu deixei de dormir para vigiar seu sono? Quantas vezes meus pensamentos foram além daquela noite e imaginava nós duas juntas de volta a nossa casa. Já com nosso filho nos braços ou talvez outros que viriam depois... Então eu lembrava nossa condição. Então eu lembrava que nós não teríamos um filho legitimo nosso, então eu lembrava de novo que nós tínhamos sim. Que ele era de nós duas, que ele nos unia de uma forma que ninguém poderia jamais nos separar. Ou seja, já estamos então unidas há muito mais tempo do que nos dávamos conta.

Havia algo porem que me incomodava. Algo nela e algo em mim. Por quanto tempo ela viveria? Por quanto tempo eu permaneceria jovem? Por muito tempo... Eu já sabia bem disso. Eu a veria envelhecer enquanto nenhuma ruga no meu rosto surgiria, eu veria seus cabelos loiros ficarem brancos e o cansaço levar sua juventude embora. Será que ela ainda manteria aquele mesmo sorriso? E o que aconteceria com seus olhos verdes? Ainda teria cor neles? Me perguntei isso todas as noites naquele navio e isso fez com que a viagem fosse mais longa, tornou as noites mais sombrias.

Quando eu conseguia dormir era só ela que eu via nos meus sonhos, e em todos eles ela morria em meus braços, em todos eles ela me deixava. E em todos eles eu ficava para trás. No dia seguinte ela sempre me perguntava com o que eu havia sonhado e dizia que eu havia resmungado a noite inteira. Eu dizia que não foi nada e ficava em silencio, a observando tomar café enquanto imaginava ela morrendo em meus braços novamente. Enquanto eu imaginava todos morrendo em minha volta. Então eu fechava os olhos, tentando apagar essa imagem, e o que eu via era: eu mesma enterrando seus corpos, o dela e o do nosso filho e quando eu olhava em volta eu estava sozinha, pois todos já estavam mortos.

Percebi então o motivo pelo qual eu não me envolvia mais com ninguém, era porque eu tinha medo de perder novamente outro amor. Assim como foi com meu ex, ou com a minha mãe e ate mesmo meu pai. Uma vida inteira de perdas, uma vida inteira ficando pra trás, enquanto todas as pessoas que eu amava seguiam para aquela luz no fim do túnel e eu ia ficando no fundo do poço. Prometi a mim mesmo então que não teria medo de amar a mulher em meus braços, que não teria medo de ver seus cabelos loiros ficarem brancos, ou dela perder a visão ou de nunca mais me reconhecer, pois eu faria ela se apaixonar por mim novamente todos os dias se preciso. Pois cuidaria dela ate que seu corpo virasse pó, porque eu sabia que meu amor um dia iria embora, que um dia ela morreria, mas eu queria também que ela soubesse que eu iria estar lá o tempo todo. Eu estaria bem atrás dela, eu a seguiria ate quando não houvesse mais aquela luz no fim do túnel. A seguiria até a escuridão.

E quantas coisas tentaram separar nós duas? Principalmente naquele navio, principalmente os pais dela que tentavam convence-la do quanto eu era errada pra ela, do quanto ela não merecia alguém igual a mim. Eu tinha certeza que eu era errada pra ela, assim como eu tinha certeza de que havia alguém melhor que eu para ela e que eu tenho certeza que ela acharia se procurasse melhor.

Mas por algum motivo ela me achou e me preferiu, por algum motivo ela segurou minha mão bem forte e atravessou aquele mar de aguas turbulentas. Então eu tive a certeza que não haveria então luz alguma que cegaria nossa visão, e que se cegasse continuaríamos nossa jornada de olhos fechados. Nosso amor seria nosso guia em direção ao desconhecido ou em direção aos portões brancos do qual as pessoas costumam chamar de Paraiso.

Ela já era meu Paraíso e eu buscava naqueles olhos verdes uma faísca que me desse a certeza de que ficaríamos bem no final. De que ficaríamos juntas. Não precisava nem ser uma certeza, bastava uma faísca.

Mas essa faísca não veio.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

O navio demorou um mês para chegar a seu destino final, consigo ainda ver aquele dia nítido em minha mente. Eu estava ao lado dela, apertando sua mão bem forte, a voz dela soou baixa perto do meu ouvido dizendo que havíamos chegado e que teríamos nosso filho de volta em poucas horas. Eu apenas apertei a mão dela bem forte e dei um beijo demorado em seus lábios antes de nós duas descermos até o barco que nós levaríamos até a Ilha.

Eu não sabia o que aconteceria lá, ela também não, talvez por isso então ela ainda apertava minha mão bem forte. Talvez por isso ela parou inúmeras vezes de remar pra dizer que me amava e me abraçar o mais forte que podia. Ela chegou a me dizer que independente do que acontecesse naquela noite, que ela me amou como nunca tinha amado alguém, então eu percebi que aquilo era uma despedida.

Enquanto remávamos, eu olhava para aquele mar ao nosso redor, tudo então era negro e só havíamos nós duas naquele pequeno barco e eu imaginava então vários outros barcos iguais aos nossos. Remando em direção à costa como nos fazíamos. Imaginei que as pessoas chegariam à praia e sumiriam assim que seus pés tocassem a areia. E Deus, ou sei lá, levaria suas almas embora. Imaginei então que eu não tinha alma e temi chegar à praia, temi que ela fosse levada essa noite e que nunca recuperássemos nossos filhos.

Haveria um céu para ela, isso era fato. Pra mim não havia nem vaga no inferno, eu podia até ver as placas de "_**HÁ VAGAS"**_ desligadas quando eu chegasse à areia. Ela iria sozinha então. Não haveria ninguém ao lado dela, eu apenas iria remar sua alma ate a praia, e ela embarcaria então em direção aos céus e eu a veria ir embora. Eu tentaria então segui-la ate a escuridão, tentaria alcança-la ate o céu, mas isso me seria negado. E eu ficaria sozinha naquela areia, sentindo o frio daquela noite em meu corpo e ela já não mais voltaria.

Quando chegamos à praia, nossos braços já estavam exaustos de remar, escondemos o pequeno barco e caminhamos silenciosamente pela praia. Ela já não mais segurava minha mão. Já não mais dizia que me amava. Caminhava pela praia de cabeça baixa, seguindo pegadas na areia que aos poucos iam se desfazendo. Eu senti então que acontecia o mesmo com ela. Ela ia se desafazendo na minha frente, sumindo no ar, enquanto eu a seguia. Eu não sabia mais se eu conseguiria alcança-la.

Foi complicada aquela noite e a noite seguinte, por dois dias nos andamos sem rumo. E eu sentia que ela perdia o próprio rumo também, que perdia a própria esperança. Eu já não mais era uma âncora pra ela. Mas ainda assim ela era tudo pra mim. Ela me disse naquela noite que se não achássemos nosso filho que não voltássemos então, e eu concordei. Ela disse também que queria morrer naquela praia, que morreria de fome e de sede, mas que não voltaria sem ele, e novamente eu concordei. Ela não sabia que eu continuaria viva e que eu a veria definhar em meus braços, se ela decidisse fazer isso. Então eu rezei para que ela não escolhesse esse caminho.

Já não lembro todos os detalhes daquela briga, já não lembro quantos eles eram. Eram quatro ou cinco? Não sei. Eu a vi lutar com todos eles, a vi levar um soco e cair no chão. Também vi o sangue desse mesmo homem jorrar de seu pescoço. Quando eu então usei a espada dele contra ele mesmo e o vi cair no chão, manchando toda aquela areia de vermelho.

Não pude proteger a nos três. Tive que escolher entre protegê-la e proteger nosso filho. E eu escolhi protege-lo, era a escolha mais sensata. Ela faria o mesmo, ela fez o mesmo. Mas acontece que ele também fez suas próprias escolhas e ele escolheu nós duas. Não dexou que nós lutássemos por ele. Não deixou que levássemos um tiro por ele, ficando então na frente dela, para que seu corpo absorvesse o impacto da bala.

O tiro foi mais rápido que eu, só tive tempo de chegar até ele antes que seu corpo caísse completamente no chão, sendo aparado por ela. Ele tentou falar, mas a medida em que abria a boca não eram palavras que saiam dela e sim sangue. Um sangue vivo, fazendo-o se afogar. Ela tentou então estancar a ferida com as próprias mãos, tentou dizer que ele resistisse, tentou dizer que ele ficaria bem.

Ela tentou.

Eu a vi tentar.

Assim como eu vi os olhos dele perderem o brilho aos poucos, assim como eu vi sua pele ficar pálida. Lembrei então de quando eu o seguirei pela primeira vez, e agora eu o segurava pela ultima. Ele elevou sua mão até meu queixo, antes de se entregar por completo, sua pequena mão completamente suja de sangue agora manchava meu rosto. Segurei sua mão bem firme, sentindo o calor de seu sangue em minha mão, sentindo que aos poucos ele já não tinha mais força. Eu então o puxei para perto do meu corpo e ela ainda tentava estancar o sangue, nessa altura já não importava mais. Ele tentou falar pela ultima vez, mas jamais conseguiu, mas eu respondi de volta, dizendo que o amava, dizendo que sentia muito e ele seguiu seu olhar para ela e depois para mim novamente e eu continuei dizendo que cuidaria dela.

Eu só não sabia como.

Então ele se foi ali nos meus braços, e mesmo depois de seus olhos fechados, e mesmo depois que seu coração parou, ainda assim ela lutava por ele, segurando firmemente a ferida que jamais cicatrizaria.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Na volta eu remei sozinha. Embalei seu pequeno corpo em um pano que peguei de uma das tendas dos sequestradores. O embrulhei como quem embrulha um presente mais precioso do mundo. Ela apenas observou enquanto eu fazia isso, já não mais chorava. Já não havia mais lagrimas. Confesso que eu não consegui chorar. Não sei dizer o motivo. Enquanto eu remava, eu a olhava em minha frente, ela o segurava no colo como se ele fosse um bebê, como se ele estivesse vivo. Eu a ouvia embala-lo em seus braços, ela o balançava cantando pra ele uma canção de ninar.

Eu soube então ali, que eu havia perdido os dois.

Minha mãe havia sido pra mim uma pessoa muito rígida, viver com ela era como viver numa escola católica, cheia de regras, cheia de violência. Todas as marcas que eu tenho em mim hoje foram feitas por ela e nenhuma delas cicatrizou e eu ainda as sinto dentro de mim. Lembro-me de todas as vezes que eu me segurei para não respondê-la, me lembro de todas as vezes que ela disse que _amor era uma fraqueza_. Chegou a me dizer um dia que o _medo era o coração do amor_.

E como eu demorei pra entender o que ela dizia. Só entendi quando me apaixonei pela primeira vez e quando perdi esse amor. Eu segui isso pra minha vida então, jurando nunca mais voltar a amar. Sei que não foi um erro amar essa mulher, sei que a amaria de volta se pudesse, mas sei também que nosso amor não seria suficiente pra superar essa perda. Gostaria que nosso amor tivesse sido o suficiente para salva-lo, gostaria que fosse meu coração que estivesse parado, que fosse meu corpo que estivesse sem vida e que ele vivesse por nós duas.

Se ele era quem nos unia – se foi ele quem nos uniu - como ficaríamos juntas depois disso?

Não lembro ao certo o que contamos quando chegamos ao navio. Só lembro-me do choro. Só lembro-me dela aos prantos enquanto sua mãe a abraçava. E eu que tanto prometi fazer tudo, por ela, já não sabia mais como consola-la.

Prometi que a seguiria ate a escuridão, e acho que era onde estávamos agora. Existe lugar mais sombrio que esse?

O navio continuou sua viagem, agora de volta para nossa casa. Passei as noites seguintes aquela encarando o mar a minha frente. Acho que ninguém ouviu mais minha voz. O corpo dele ainda estava completamente embalado, em um canto do navio e a essa altura já podia se sentir o cheiro de seu corpo apodrecendo. Porem ninguém disse nada, embora todos soubesse o que deveria ser feito.

Foi ela quem falou por nós todos em uma noite fria. Foi ela quem chegou até mim, nessa mesma noite fria. Eu estava sozinha sentada no chão do navio, presa em meus pensamentos, rezando baixinho. Ela se aproximou de mim, soltou um sorriso de lado e sentou-se ao meu lado. Eu quis dizer tantas coisas a ela, mas foi ela quem disse. Disse que nós havíamos visto e feito de tudo nessa vida, e eu respondi mentalmente que não. Que havia muitas coisas que eu gostaria de fazer com ela, que não havia feito tudo, mas não discordei.

Ela me disse também de todas as coisas que ainda gostaria de fazer. Ela me disse que nunca tinha gastado a sola de um sapato por completo e que gostaria de fazer isso, eu sorri para ela e disse que poderíamos fazer isso quando ela quisesse. Então ela me disse os lugares que ainda gostaria de ir, foram tantos lugares. Acho que ela disse que ainda gostaria de ir pra Bangkok ou era Calgary, já nem lembro. Lembro que disse a ela que a levaria a todos esses lugares e que gastaríamos a sola de nossos sapatos em cada um deles. Em resposta ela me beijou. E eu senti as lagrimas dela em contato com meu rosto, senti então as minhas próprias lagrimas em meu rosto. A ouvi soluçar em meu ombro e eu já nem mais podia dizer que tudo ficaria bem. Pois não ficaria.

Quando ela então se acalmou, ela me olhou nos olhos e disse que tínhamos que enterra-lo e eu sabia que o que isso significava, pois não havia terra atracar. Só havia então um jeito. Joga-lo ao mar.

Peguei então o corpo de nosso filho, sentindo o peso dele pela ultima vez em meus braços, acho que eu cheguei a rezar antes de joga-lo ao mar, acho que cheguei a dizer que o amava. Tudo é tão confuso agora, já não tenho mais certeza do que foi dito ou feito. O que eu tenho certeza de fato era: que quando eu o joguei ao mar, ele não foi sozinho, pois eu amarrei seu corpo em minha cintura antes de joga-lo ao mar.

Senti o peso dele me puxando e não tive tempo de dizer que a amava antes de afundar. Ainda pude ver o rosto dela na água antes de meu corpo se levado pelas profundezas do mar, acho que pude ouvi-la gritar por meu nome. Já não importava mais, eu então fechei meus olhos e jurei que iria ver toda a minha vida passando diante dos meus olhos. Mas não foi toda a minha vida.

Acho que não teria tempo de passar esse filme.

O que passou em minha mente foi o primeiro momento que eu a conheci até agora, todos nossos dias juntas, todos nossos _eu te amo_, e todas nossas promessas que eu já não vou mais cumprir. Senti minhas ultimas lagrimas rolarem em meu rosto, se misturando com aquela agua salgada. Já não havia mais motivo para chorar, já não havia mais espaço pra dor. Em pouco tempo tudo ficaria bem.

Meu vai exigir por ar daqui a pouco, já estou tão submersa agora que não dará tempo de alcançar a superfície. Meus pulmões então vão ser invadidos pela agua e chegará minha hora de dormir. Não irei mais chorar a noite, não irei mais ouvi-la chorar. Sei o quanto eu estou sendo egoísta agora, mas já está sendo difícil pensar direito, já sinto meu corpo querer lutar para respirar. Queria ter dito a ela que nos veríamos em breve e que eu amava. Sei que ela sabe disso, caso contrario ela não teria pulado na água para me salvar, caso contrario ela não estaria diante de mim agora, me beijando na boca em uma tentativa frustrada de me dar um pouco de seu próprio ar.

Pelo menos era isso que eu pensava, mas não era.

Eu a vi então amarrar uma corda em sua cintura e a depois em volta de mim, tentei impedi-la, tentei desamarra-la, mas agora já não havia mais tempo pra mim. Sinto agora água entrando em meus pulmões e uma dor enorme em meu peito como se tudo dentro de mim estivesse a ponto de explodir. Sinto meus sentidos indo embora aos poucos e a vejo em minha frente. Porem não mais a escuto mais, sei que ela esta dizendo que me ama, assim como também sei que fui eu quem disse que a seguiria até a escuridão, mas foi o contrario. Toquei no rosto dela pela ultima vez, tentei guardar sua imagem na minha cabeça. Será que nos veríamos do outro lado?

Estamos no mais negro dos quartos agora, e ainda consigo sentir nossos corpos sendo puxados cada vez mais para o fundo do mar. Ainda posso sentir as mãos dela em volta de meu pescoço e seu corpo colado ao meu. Essa foi a ultima coisa que eu senti, antes de então não sentir mais nada.

* * *

_**Para o menino Wan.**_


End file.
